Kuoh Academy Students
The students of Kuoh Academy who play minor recurring roles. Perverted Trio High School DxD - 01 - Large 02.jpg|The Perverted Trio 13.jpg|Matsuda and Motohama Vlcsnap-2012-05-27-23h19m38s192.png 45191788.jpg in_their_dreams_1.JPG friendabcd.jpg The "Perverted Trio" is a trio formed by the most perverted students of the Kuoh Academy. The 3 members are: Issei Hyoudou, Matsuda, and Motohama Matsuda Voiced by: Yasuaki Takumi Matsuda (松田) is one of Issei's best friends who made up the "Perverted Trio" (変態三人組 Hentai San'nin-gumi), a trio of the biggest perverts at the Academy, and is a self-proclaimed lolicon. Matsuda's nicknames are "Perverted Baldy" (エロ坊主 Ero-bōzu) and "Sexual Harassment Papparazzi (セクハラパパラッチ Sekuhara Paparatchi). Matsuda is a former jock and school sports star. He and Motohama are jealous of Issei's relationship with the Occult Research Club, and constantly spreads bad rumors about Issei, such as Issei being a sadist who blackmailed Rias and Akeno into doing sexual acts. He does not know that Issei and the Occult Research Club members are Devils. Motohama Voiced by: Takuro Nakakuni Motohama (元浜) is the other best friend of Issei who made up the "Perverted Trio". Motohama has the ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking, which earned him nicknames such as "Perverted Glasses" (エロメガネ Ero-megane) and "Three Sizes Scouter" (スリーサイズスカウター Surī Saizu Sukautā). Like Matsuda, he constantly spreads bad rumors about Issei out of jealousy of his relationship with the Occult Research Club. He does not know that Issei and the Occult Research Club members are Devils. Motohama is known to have better results than both Issei and Matsuda. Girls of the Kendo Club Voiced by: Kaori Ishihara (Murayama) and Yui Ogura (Katase) Kendo club.JPG|Murayama (right) and Katase (left) with the rest of the Kendo Club, threatening to beat up Issei round_2-1.JPG|Murayama (right) and Katase (left) changing highschool-dxd-blu-ray-4-009.jpg 201206271628274e3.jpg highschool-dxd-blu-ray-4-013.jpg Photofun-32384661.jpg highschool-dxd-blu-ray-4-020.jpg converse_1.JPG sleep_walker_1.JPG Urayama.JPG|Murayama Hatase.JPG|Katase stripthem.jpg friendabcd - Copy.jpg High School DxD 13, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 13, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 13, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 13, Eyecatch 2 The Girls of the Kendo Club (剣道部の女子生徒達) are anime-only characters. They are often subjected to Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama's lecherous peeping, in which they and the rest of the club retaliate by beating them with their shinai. The anime also named two of the girls: Murayama (村山) and Katase (片瀬), both of who are in the same class as the Perverted Trio. According to Motohama in the anime: *Katase's body measurements are B78.5-W65-H79 cm (B31-W26-H32 in), *Murayama's body measurements are B84-W70-H81 cm (B33-W28-H32 in). Tennis Club Kiyome Abe A third-year student at Kuoh Academy and captain of the Tennis Club who comes from a family of Beast Tamers. Dislikes dealing with Devils for fear that they will steal her soul. Christie Christie (クリスティ Kurisuti) is a gorilla who Abe claims is a Yuki-onna. Apparently Yuki-onna being beautiful maidens was a tall tale, as they are also known as Yetis, but the freezing breath is real. Has a crush on Issei after seeing him wear Honda's armor much to Issei's shock and dismay. "No-Head" Honda "No-Head" Honda (ノーヘッド本田 Nōheddo Honda) is a Dullahan, a set of animate headless armor, who is also under Abe. He is able to give immense strength to its wearer but the person wearing it cannot take it off easily due to a curse. The armor gets hot often so it was able to help protect Issei from Christie's freezing breath during the tennis match with Abe. When Issei first met Honda, it was acting as the tennis team's headless mascot since Abe, being a beast tamer, was watching over the armor and its horse while the head was at the hospital recovering from a hernia. Normally Honda wouldn't be allowed near the tennis team, but Rias and Sona were okay with it since he was doing it as a mascot. Other Students DxD14non-colorillustration1_zps629d8a61.jpg 0021b.jpg 0021a.jpg Aika Kiriyuu Voiced by: Haruka Yamazaki Aika Kiriyuu (桐生 藍華 Kiriyū Aika) is a second-year student who is in the same class as Asia and the Perverted Trio. She wears spectacles and like Motohama, she has the ability to calculate a male's "manhood" size just by looking. A good friend of Asia, she likes to tease the latter about her crush on Issei. One of her most well-known traits is her habit of giving lewd advice to Asia, such as telling her about "skinship" and encouraging her to try it with Issei in the bathroom and warning her not to dilly-dally in making a move on Issei before the other girls could get him. Tadami Kamo Tadami Kamo (加茂 忠美 Kamo Tadami) is a second year Kuoh Academy student who comes from a family of Onmyouji. She appears in one of the short stories. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Human Category:Groups Category:Browse